


I'll paint you wings, and I'll set you free.

by Shiro3018



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Arguing, Big Brother Mycroft, Blow Jobs, Case Fic, Confidence, Declarations Of Love, Drawing, Drug Use, Drunk John, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hes cute really, Hurt/Comfort, Inexperienced Sherlock, John is a Very Good Doctor, Kidnapping, Lisps, M/M, Madness, Making Up, Masturbation, Nightmares, Non-Con wedding planning, Non-con cuddles of Mycroft, Poor John, Poor Sherlock, Protective Mycroft, Reunions, Rimming, SMUT!, Sad Sherlock, Sassart class, Scars, Sebastian Moran Being an Asshole, Sensitive Sherlock, Shared Bathing, Sharing a Bed, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock attempts to look after John, Smut, Supportive Donovan, Supportive John, Tenderness, This is a soppy one, Trouble is brewing, True Love, Uh ho, Upset Sherlock, Virgin Sherlock, Vulnerable Sherlock, awkward erections
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro3018/pseuds/Shiro3018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Je te peindrai des ailes, et je te libèrerai »</p><p>Sherlock est revenu de son absence avec des cicatrices. Il veut les cacher à John mais peut-être que leur découverte pourrait être l’étincelle qui enflammera leurs relations ?<br/>(Je suis vraiment désolée, c’est vraiment un résumé merdique !)<br/>Moi-même et SherlockHolmesConsultingVampire n’avons jamais écrit ensembles. Nous avons décidé d’essayer et voilà ce qui arrive !<br/>Note de la traductrice : Traduction réalisée par moi-même avec l’accord de ses deux auteurs. Histoire complète.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll paint you wings, and I'll set you free.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639527) by [KittieHill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill), [sherlockholmesconsultingvampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockholmesconsultingvampire/pseuds/sherlockholmesconsultingvampire). 



> Note traductrice : 
> 
> Cette histoire est mon premier essai dans la traduction de fanfiction. J’ai déjà fait cela pour des Dramas mais jamais pour ce genre d’histoires avec parfois des expressions très british. Je m’excuse donc par avance si certaines traductions vous semblent maladroites et je suis ouverte aux conseils et critiques, pour peu que cela soit constructif :) !
> 
> N’hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je les transmettrai aux auteurs !

Sherlock ouvrit le robinet de la douche au maximum, regardant les gouttelettes qui s’écrasaient au fond de la baignoire en céramique avant de retirer ses chaussettes, son pantalon et son caleçon. Ses doigts s’attardèrent nerveusement sur les boutons de sa chemise, s’armant de courage, avant de se reprocher d’être aussi stupide. Déboutonnant chaque attache de perle, il laissa tomber le tissu sur le sol de la salle de bain et monta dans la baignoire, en tirant le rideau de douche autour de lui avec précaution afin de cacher son corps à tout intrus qui pourrait entrer. Non que cela soit fréquent, les seules personnes présentes étaient Mme H et John. Mme Hudson ne se serait jamais aventurée dans la salle de bain sans frapper ou avertir au préalable et John était vraiment à cheval sur les règles qu’il avait imposées concernant l’intimité dans la salle de bain. Sherlock avait pensé au début que cet homme était stupide, qu’ils étaient tous les deux des hommes de science, comprenant bien que les fonctions du corps étaient naturelles si ce n’est un peu dégoutantes et dégradantes mais maintenant il pensait différemment. L’eau brûlait quand elle frappait la peau récemment guérie de son dos et provoquait une sensation de fourmillements et de picotements en bas de sa colonne vertébrale remplissant Sherlock d’angoisse et d’horreur au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs le submergeaient à nouveau.

_Il ne savait pas. Comment aurait-il pu ? Ils n’étaient que tous les deux sur le toit ce jour-là, et il n’était alors pas conscient du câble qui retransmettait ses mots au sniper qui visait John assis sur le toit d’en face. Une douleur subite le submergea alors que la lame coupait à travers sa peau, suffisamment profondément pour laisser une sale cicatrice sur son chemin et Sherlock sifflait au travers de ses dents et essayait de rester silencieux. L’homme surplombant sa forme suspendue était grand, fort et impitoyable avec la lame qui était en train de décorer le dos de Sherlock avec ce qu’il avait appelé son « chef-d’œuvre en fabrication », et Sherlock pouvait seulement morde le morceau de vêtement sale qui avait été attaché autour de sa tête en tant que bâillon de fortune. La lame glissa sur ce qui semblait être tout la longueur de son dos en un unique et atrocement lent mouvement, et Sherlock ne put empêcher les larmes de jaillir de ses yeux et de couler pour ensuite se mélanger au sang sur le sol._

Sherlock posa ses mains contre le mur de la douche et inspira profondément. Il ferma fortement ses paupières et essaya de refréner le gémissement de douleur qui menaçait de s’échapper de ses lèvres pincées. L’eau qui s’était accumulée autour de ses pieds semblait rouge sang, cramoisie et collait à sa peau d’une façon qui fit battre le cœur de Sherlock rapidement.

« Ce n’est qu’un souvenir, » murmura Sherlock à lui-même. « Juste un souvenir. Je suis en sécurité. Je suis à Baker Street. John est là. Tout va bien. »

En prenant une grande inspiration, il sortit avec précaution de la baignoire et posa le pied sur le duveteux tapis de bain ( _D’où cela venait-il ? Est-ce que John l’avait acheté ? Sherlock ne pouvait pas se souvenir d’en avoir un jour posséder un_.) et il saisit sa large serviette, l’enroulant autour de sa taille ; il en attacha une seconde autour de ses épaules telle une cape de fortune avant de marcher au travers de la porte adjacente vers la sûreté et la sécurité de sa chambre. Il savait que sa chambre était sûre puisque Mycroft avait personnellement supervisé le travail réalisé par le service secret. Du verre incassable avait remplacé les fenêtres de sa chambre et une petite « panic room » avait été placé dans la penderie de Sherlock au cas où un homme de Moriarty viendrait le chercher.

Sherlock s’assit sur le bord de son lit, son souffle le quittant dans un soupir et sa tête tombant momentanément entre ses mains alors qu’il attendait que sa respiration retourne à la normale. Il prit quelques profondes, contrôlées inspirations et s’éclaircit la gorge, regardant derrière lui pour vérifier qu’il était bien seul avant d’enlever la serviette de ses épaules et l’utilisa pour sécher ses cheveux vigoureusement. Il déplaça la serviette plus bas pour sécher ses épaules avant de prudemment essuyer la chair endommagée de son dos, et jeta la serviette sur le sol près de son armoire avec un gémissement tandis que le mouvement tirait sur les marques en voie de guérison. Il retira l’autre serviette de ses hanches et sécha rapidement le reste de son corps avant de marcher vers son armoire pour récupérer un pyjama propre et sortir son ensemble gris favoris.

Il enfila le pantalon et le remonta jusqu’à ses minces hanches, regardant d’un œil torve la façon dont il pendait lâchement et tombait presque. Il lui allait parfaitement deux ans auparavant, mais avec tout le poids qu’il avait perdu pendant son absence, la plupart de ses vêtements avait dû être remplacés par de nouveaux, ( _non pas qu’il l’ai dit à John ; heureusement que Mycroft avait aidé avec cela après son retour_ ) Il souleva le T-shirt et le passa au-dessus de sa tête, coinçant ses bras dans les trous au moment où il entendit le craquement caractéristique de l’ouverture de la porte de sa chambre, et il pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa gorge alors qu’il se débattait pour descendre son T-shirt. Son pantalon commençait à glisser à cause de ses mouvements et Sherlock paniqua en entendant John se racler la gorge d’un air gêné. Il réussit finalement à se recouvrir et il changea son expression en un masque d’indifférence quand il se tourna enfin pour regarder John à l’entrée.

« Je me… demandais juste pourquoi il y avait des sachets de thé et des pelures de pomme de terre dans mes chaussures ? » Demanda John, ses joues légèrement rosies par la vue des fesses de Sherlock. Il avait eu comme intention de passer sa tête à l’intérieur, sachant que Sherlock ne se baladait habituellement pas nu après sa douche mais ce fut son jour de chance ( _et un peu de perversité_ ) puisqu’il s’était rincé l’œil sur le derrière parfaitement rond et rebondi de son colocataire. Les yeux de John remontèrent un peu plus haut vers le creux des reins de Sherlock et aperçu les premières traînées rouges qui ressemblaient à des cicatrices, mais Sherlock avait abaissé son vêtement refusant à John l’opportunité de voir plus de la magnifique peau blanche de Sherlock.

« C’est une expérience, » marmonna Sherlock, ses yeux se rétrécirent alors qu’il regardait John et se demandait si le docteur avait remarqué ses cicatrices. Il était probable qu’il en aurait fait toute une histoire s’il avait aperçu ces affreuses et violentes boursouflures sur sa peau ce qui signifiait que John n’en était absolument pas conscient ( _comme à son habitude_ ).

« Je vois. S’il te plait, ne mets plus aucun composte dans mes chaussures. Ce sont mes meilleures, » grommela John, inclinant sa tête pour observer Sherlock attentivement. « Tout va bien ? »

« Parfaitement bien, à l’exception de mon colocataire qui n’a aucun sens des limites et entre dans la chambre d’un homme sans s’annoncer. » se moqua Sherlock. « Surtout quand ledit colocataire fait tout un scandale quand il s'agit de l’espace personnel. »

« D’accord, » acquiesça John. « C’est honnête. Bref, je voulais juste t’informer que je sors avec Lestrade ce soir. Ne m’attends pas. »

« Je ne comptais pas le faire, » Marmonna Sherlock, en tournant le dos à John et en grimpant sur son lit avec son plus récent journal médical. « Verrouille la porte quand tu sors. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ndtr: Fioou, j'ai mis du temps à la sortir celui-là. Je vais essayer d'en sortir au moins un par semaine. N'hésitez pas à aller lire la version originale si vous êtes à l'aise en anglais ! (car faut être honnête, je suis parfois obligée de tronquer le texte car certaines phrases sont pas vraiment traduisibles en tant que telles...)  
> L'histoire est déjà terminée dans sa version originale d'ailleurs.

Le chemin jusqu’au pub semblait d’une certaine façon plus long avec le froid, John rentra ses mains dans ses poches et soupira alors qu’il tournait au dernier coin de rue et poussa la porte. Lestrade était déjà dedans, s’occupant d’une pinte de Carling et d’un sachet de cacahuète, en discutant avec le barman au sujet d’un match de football diffusé sur un grand écran au-dessus d’eux. Il se tourna et sourit alors que John se posait sur l’un de ces inconfortables tabourets de bar près de lui et il fit un signe de la tête au barman pour une autre pinte pour John et lui.

« Santé camarade ! J’ai attendu ça toute la journée. » John prit le verre avec respect et ferma ses yeux en prenant sa première gorgée.

« Tu vas bien ? Sherlock est à nouveau son charmant et habituel lui ? » Dit Lestrade avec un sourire affectueux, avalant les restes de sa boisson avant de prendre la nouvelle.

John ria et secoua sa tête. Il oubliait parfois que Lestrade avait connu Sherlock longtemps avant lui, et chaque fois que cette pensée refaisait surface, il devait réprimer une petite vague de jalousie qui essayait de s’échapper.

« Non en fait, c’est justement le problème. Depuis qu’il est revenu il agit… Je ne sais pas, juste différemment, j’imagine. J’ai l’impression que… » La voix de John devint inaudible, il se sentait stupide de dire de telles choses à Greg, mais le DI savait mieux que quiconque à quel point c’était difficile d’être ami avec Sherlock. Il avait vu ce par quoi John était passé durant l’absence de Sherlock, et à quel point cela avait dur pour le docteur.

« Allez, crache le morceau. » Incita gentiment Greg.

« C’est comme s’il me cachait quelque chose. » Murmura John, en secouant sa tête et en prenant une autre gorgée de sa pinte. « J’avais l’habitude de pouvoir lire en lui. Je pouvais dire à quoi il était en train de penser et quand est-ce qu’il luttait mais depuis qu’il est revenu c’est comme si… Oh merde j’en sais rien. »

Greg fronça les sourcils et plaça sa main sur l’épaule de John. « Il ira bien. C’est Sherlock… Il essaie probablement juste de deviner qui a tué JFK ou qui est Jack l’éventreur. Tu sais comment il est. »

« Ouais. » John sourit d’un sourire sans joie. « Ouais peut-être. » Lestrade regarda vers l’écran pendant un moment avant de ramener ses yeux vers le bas.

« Ce n’est pas une nuit à risques n’est-ce pas ? »

« Pense pas, » répondit John. « Il n’agit pas d’une façon qui le suggèrerait en ce moment … mais il agit juste différemment. Peut-être que j’y prête trop d’attention. Je ne suis pas sa putain de femme. »

« Mouais, continue de te dire ça mon gars, » railla Greg avant de faire signe au barman pour deux pintes supplémentaires.

________________________________________

 

John sifflait alors qu’il marchait vers l’appartement. Il n’était pas totalement sûr de ce qu’était la chanson mais il était presque sûr que c’était quelque chose que Sherlock jouait sur son violon… ou Duran Duran. L’un des deux. Il grommela pour lui-même alors que la clé se rebellait dans la porte et refusait de tourner et de déverrouiller ; à la quatrième tentative John avait enfin réussi à ouvrir la porte et se congratula brièvement en la refermant derrière lui et monta les escaliers menant à son appartement. Il fit « chut » aux bruyantes marches (surtout la septième craquant sous son poids) et rit bêtement de lui-même d’être un stupide ivrogne en titubant dans le salon et s’assit sur l’accoudoir du sofa. Le docteur commença à délacer ses chaussures mais abandonna rapidement quand ses lacets s’emmêlèrent, à la place il les jeta à travers la pièce et retira son manteau, le laissant s’étaler sur le dossier du sofa en se frottant le visage et maudit Lestrade pour avoir commencé les rounds de shots. Il est docteur, il devrait bien le savoir.

Un léger reniflement attira son attention et le dégrisa presque totalement tandis que sa personnalité de capitaine revenait au premier plan. Il se tut, écoutant les bruits de ce vieux bâtiment entrecoupés par le bruit qui semblait venir de la chambre de Sherlock. John se faufila plus près, légèrement accroupi avec inquiétude et ses sens aux aguets alors qu’il atteignait la porte de la chambre de Sherlock et écouta…

Il y eut un râle, un gémissement puis plus rien pendant un moment ce qui assécha bouche de John. Peut-être que Sherlock était en train de se masturber ? Peut-être que c’était ça le bruit. John n’avait jamais eu connaissance de Sherlock faisant ça mais il était un homme constitué comme n’importe quel autre homme au niveau biologique… Il avait probablement les mêmes désirs et besoins que les autres. John sentit sa queue avoir un soubresaut et expira immédiatement, se sentant ridicule de réagir exagérément quand Sherlock hurla quelque chose que John ne reconnut pas.

« Moran ! »

John se figea avec une main sur la poignée, se tendant quand il entendit un pleur et d’autres cries glissant des lèvres de Sherlock pour former ce nom inconnu. Il tourna lentement la poignée et poussa la porte pour l’ouvrir, fonçant des sourcils quand il vit le désordre que faisait les couvertures avec Sherlock enchevêtré parmi elles. Il marcha vers le lit et avança une main pour essayer de réveiller cet homme qui était de façon évidente en train de cauchemarder ; John reconnaissait les signes : l’air douloureux sur le visage de Sherlock, la transpiration qui avait commencée à imbiber les draps et son T-shirt, et le constant mouvement de ses yeux sous ses paupières alors qu’il essayait de se réveiller de son rêve par lui-même. John avait souffert de la même chose quand il était revenu à Londres après la guerre et c’est seulement après avoir rencontré Sherlock que les terreurs nocturnes avaient cessées. Il en avait toujours des temps à autres mais en aucun cas aussi fréquemment qu’avant. Il se fit une note mentale de remercier Sherlock pour ça un jour.

Sherlock se retourna dans son sommeil quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, sursauta quand la prise se resserra. John jura silencieusement et recula d’un pas, attendant que l’homme ne se calme à nouveau et se retourne, faisant que son T-shirt gris se soulève un peu. Les yeux de John tombèrent immédiatement sur la peau pâle ainsi exposée, et ses yeux se rétrécirent de confusion en remarquant quelque chose sur la peau de Sherlock. C’était ce qu’il avait vu plus tôt dans la journée quand il était rentré dans la chambre de Sherlock et que le brun était en train de s’habiller, mais il n’avait pas été capable d’en voir plus alors du fait de la distance entre eux. Maintenant néanmoins, avec Sherlock endormi et leur proximité, John pouvait voir une ligne sombre dans le bas du dos de Sherlock qui ressemblait à un tatouage. Il soupira face à l’obscurité de la pièce et prit son téléphone de sa poche, éclairant légèrement l’écran et le tendit au-dessus de la marque, jurant à haute voix cette fois alors qu’il faisait tomber son portable sur la forme désormais réveillée de Sherlock.

Sherlock cligna des yeux, ces derniers toujours dans le flou et vitreux à cause du sommeil alors qu’il regardait John. « Es-tu aussi venu pour me faire du mal ? » demanda-t-il, de sa voix neutre et impassible.

« Quoi ? Non… Sherlock… » Répondit John, atterré. « Sherlock, t’es à la maison. Tu étais en train de rêver. »

« Dépêche-toi et finissons-en avec ça, » ricana Sherlock, mais sa voix était tendue et effrayée, « Tu ne me feras pas parler. »

Le cœur de John battait à tout rompre, sa bouche s’assécha alors qu’il passait sa main dans les boucles emmêlés et pleines de sueur de Sherlock. « Je t’en prie réveille-toi, Sherlock… C’est John. S’il te plaît réveille-toi, je t’en prie ?

Ignorant totalement les marques dans le dos de Sherlock, John se concentra sur réveiller Sherlock de son horrifiant cauchemar qu’il espérait être le fruit de l’imagination du cerveau surmené de Sherlock mais au fond de lui, il savait que ce n’était pas le cas. Il fut surpris quand Sherlock se réveilla en se débattant et avec un hurlement perçant tout en se traînant vers le haut de son lit et tira la couverture vers son torse, regardant John avec confusion. « John ? »

« Tu étais en train de hurler, » Murmura John, essayant de cacher l’horreur de son visage. « Je ne faisais que passer. »

« Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ? » Demanda Sherlock, un peu anxieux et secoué.

« J’en ai pas compris la majorité, » Mentit John. « Ça semblait être du charabia. »

« Je vois. » acquiesça Sherlock et il prit une profonde inspiration, se détournant de John et tirant la couverture jusqu’à sa nuque. « Je m’excuse si j’ai interrompu ton sommeil. »

« Ne fais pas ça, » Murmura John, « Ne me laisse pas en dehors de ça … Dis-moi comment je peux t’aider. »

Un terrible mi-rire-mi-pleurs échappa des lèvres de Sherlock alors qu’il secouait sa tête tristement. « Tu ne peux pas, John. Tu ne peux pas. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note des auteurs:  
> [Warning pour un allusion à un vomissement mais aussi pour une discussion sur la torture de Sherlock]
> 
> Je suis tellement heureuse que les gens apprécient cette histoire jusque-là. Il y aura du smut [Ndtr : = des scènes explicites de sexe] ! Restez attentifs ! 
> 
> Note traductrice :  
> Désolée pour le temps que je mets entre les chapitres... la joie des études ^^"... m'enfin dans tous les cas je compte bien finir cette traduction è.é !

Sherlock se réveilla avec l’odeur de toast, et le tintement de tasses de thé. Il s’assit sur son lit, grimaçant face à l’état de ses couvertures et l’odeur de son pyjama, et soupira en se levant et se résigna à prendre une autre douche. Il s’avança sous le jet et nettoya rapidement et minutieusement la sueur de la nuit, avant de sortir et de se sécher dans la salle de bain, s’enveloppant étroitement dans sa robe de chambre alors qu’il faisait son chemin jusqu’à la porte de sa chambre et la verrouilla. Il regardait la façon dont ses mains tremblaient alors qu’il ouvrait son armoire pour en sortir des vêtements propres pour la journée, et les mit avec force, déjà en colère contre lui-même pour son manque de contrôle sur ses émotions. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se maîtriser, et déverrouilla la porte, marchant au travers de la cuisine et évitant le regard de John alors que l’homme plus âgé lui souriait gentiment.

John fronça ses sourcils à la vue du dos de Sherlock et soupira.« Bonjour, Sherlock. Petit-déjeuner ? »

« Cigarette et un café, » marmonna Sherlock, son dos toujours tourné vers John alors qu’il s’asseyait à la table de déjeuner.

« Pas vraiment le plus sain, » railla John, en roulant des yeux. « Je peux te faire du bacon ou quelque chose d’autre ? On a toujours quelques tranches de ce bon jambon que tu aimes dans le placard… »

« Vas-tu arrêter de me materner ?! » Explosa Sherlock, claquant ses mains contre le plan de travail. « Tu n’es pas ma femme, ni ma mère donc je te prie d’arrêter d’essayer de m’inciter à manger comme si j’étais un imbécile. »

« Ce n’était pas mon intention, » répliqua John dans sa meilleure voix « Sherlock-est-en-train-de-piquer-une-crise ».

« Pourtant d’une manière ou d’une autre c’est toujours le résultat. » ricana Sherlock. « N’as-tu donc aucun patient pour lesquels tu pourrais te préoccuper ? Je ne suis pas sous ta responsabilité donc sois gentil et laisse-moi seul. »

« Sherlock ! » s’écria John, en se relevant de toute sa hauteur et fixant la nuque de Sherlock si intensément qu’il aurait dû brûler l’homme. « Je suis inquiet pour toi ! j’étais inquiet avant que je ne rentre à la maison et que je ne t’entende pleurer dans ton sommeil…Je... Mon Dieu, Sherlock, qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé ? »

« Rien ne m’est arrivé ! Je te l’ai dit ! Je vais parfaitement bien, » hurla Sherlock en réponse, trahissant ses mots de la façon la plus contradictoire possible.

« Non c’est faux ! » John frappa la table. « Arrête de me mentir, merde ! Tu ne vas pas bien, tu n’as pas été bien depuis que tu es revenu. Tu es secret et nerveux, tu te caches loin de moi et maintenant c’est à peine si je te vois »

« Peut-être que c’est toi ? » Contra Sherlock. « Peut-être que tu as changé et que maintenant tu ne peux plus te souvenir de comment c’était auparavant. »

« Non. » John secoua sa tête. « Non, c’était pas comme ça. Je ne vivais pas avec un étranger. »

Les épaules de Sherlock s’affaissèrent et il laissa sa tête tomber en avant. « Je suis toujours moi. »

John se précipita aux côtés de Sherlock, posant une main sur le bras de Sherlock. « Je sais qui tu es, je peux voir l’ancien Sherlock quelque-part là-dedans mais il est enterré sous tout cela, » il fit des gestes aléatoires. « Et je ne sais pas comment je peux t’aider. »

« Je vais essayer de m’améliorer, » murmura Sherlock. « Si j’essaye… resteras-tu ? »

« Rester où ? » John fronça les sourcils.

« Ici. Avec moi. Ne pars pas… » Sherlock rougit, ses yeux se posant partout excepté vers le regard de John. « Je… Je me sens en sécurité avec toi ici. »

« Je ne vais pas partir. Jamais. » Promit John, glissant sa main vers le haut pour caresser l’épaule de Sherlock d’un toucher légèrement plus intime qui ne serait habituellement considéré comme normal entre deux colocataires. « Je l’ai fait jusque là ». « Hmmm, » Convint Sherlock, entassant du sucre dans sa tasse qui était supposée être son café du matin.

« Je peux te poser une question cependant ? » Demanda nerveusement John d’une voix douce.

« Je suis sûr que tu peux, » répliqua Sherlock.

« P’tit con, » s’amusa le plus vieux.

« Qui est Moran ? »

Sherlock lâcha sa cuillère contre son mug provoquant un bruyant tintement alors qu’il tournait brusquement la tête pour fixer John. « Comment connais-tu ce nom ? » Demanda-t-il paniqué.

« Tu le criais dans ton sommeil, » dit John en fronçant les sourcils. « T’es devenu aussi pâle qu’un cadavre, t’as besoin de t’asseoir ? »

« Non… Non Je… » Sherlock commença sa phrase presque correctement avant de se pencher au-dessus de l’évier et de vomir violemment dans le trou d’écoulement. Il cracha l’infecte bile dans l’évier avec un grognement et fit couler l’eau. « Je vais bien. »

« Ouais… de toute évidence. » soupira John, frottant son visage alors que Sherlock s’éloignait de la cuisine et claqua la porte de sa chambre. « Bordel de merde. »

________________________________________

Une demi-heure et deux tranches de toasts plus tard, Sherlock n’était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre. John avait nettoyé l’immonde désordre dans l’évier de la cuisine, se débrouillant pour ne pas vomir ensuite son propre petit-déjeuner, et se prépara pour partir travailler sans que l’autre homme n’émette de son. Il soupira, résigné, et fit son chemin jusqu’à la porte de la chambre de Sherlock, et frappa doucement sur le bois.

« Sherlock ? Je dois aller travailler maintenant, mais je ne veux pas te laisser si tu es malade. Tu vas bien ? » Il attendit une réponse, mais n’entendant rien de la part du détective, il ferma ses yeux et respira pour se calmer. « Écoute, si tu ne me parles pas pour quelques raisons que ce soit, ok. Mais au moins envoie-moi un sms si t’as besoins de quelque chose. Okay ? »

John retint sa respiration pendant un instant, mais Sherlock demeura silencieux. Peut-être qu’il s’était endormi, ou qu’il était dans son palais mental. Dans tous les cas, John devait partir travailler, donc le cœur lourd, il se tourna et s’éloigna de la porte et attrapa son manteau, descendit les escaliers, et partit pour la clinique.

________________________________________

John tourna au coin de la rue et entra dans une boutique pour acheter un paquet de mints et une bouteille d’eau pour le métro, tenant une brève conversation avec l’adorable femme travaillant là avant de se détourner vers la station de métro de Baker Street. Il atteignit la rue principale et soupira de contrariété quand une large berline noire s’arrêta devant lui et que la porte s’ouvrit, dévoilant une paire de jambes avec des bas se finissant par des hauts-talons visiblement hors de prix.

« J’espère que ce n’est pas Mycroft, » dit John en marchant autour de la porte et en mettant sa tête dedans. « Je suppose donc que c’est mon kidnapping hebdomadaire ? »

« Montez dans la voiture s’il-vous-plaît, Docteur Watson, » dit Anthéa avec un faux-sourire, remettant ses jambes à l’intérieur et fermant la porte au visage de John, le forçant à marcher vers l’autre côté.

« Pourquoi ne m’appelle-t-il pas tout simplement ? » Maugréa John. « Il a le contrôle de chaque putain de téléphone dans ce pays et il continue de me kidnapper. Devrais-je être heureux ? Suis-je spécial ? »

Anthéa resta silencieuse, tapant sur son Blackberry alors que la voiture s’incorpora dans le trafic londonien.

Leurs voyages fut court ; le conducteur se gara dans un parking d’une école abandonnée et ouvrit la porte pour laisser Anthéa sortir, lui offrant son bras qu’elle déclina. John s’extirpa et étira son dos en observant les alentours.

« Donc, où est-ce que je le rencontre aujourd’hui ? »

« Entrée principale, » murmura Anthéa sans lever les yeux. « Et dépêchez-vous, il vous attend. » John roula des yeux mais marcha vers l’embrasure de la porte et à travers le couloir qui lui faisait se remémorer ses propres jours d’école. Il atteignit le hall principal et entra, levant les yeux vers l’image projetée contre le mur du fond d’où la silhouette de Mycroft se découpait.

« Ah Docteur Watson, » souria Mycroft de façon condescendante. « Quel plaisir. »

« Mycroft, vous pouvez m’appeler John. Une fois que vous avez kidnappé quelqu’un une dizaine de fois je pense que l’on peut passer outre les formalités, » se moqua John en descendant vers Mycroft et le projecteur. « Alors qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Mon frère, » soupira Mycroft, « Il semblerait qu’il ne se comporte pas tout à fait comme à son habitude dernièrement. »

« Ouais, on peut dire ça, » acquiesça John, s’asseyant et croisant ses jambes en levant les yeux vers le snobinard. « Qu’est-ce que cela à avoir avec vous ? »

Mycroft découvrit ses dents mais relaxa son visage en son habituel masque d’impassibilité. « Mon frère a eu une… rencontre pour le moins déplaisante avec un homme du nom de Sébastien Moran. Sherlock vous-a-t-il parlé de lui ? » «

Pas en tant de mots, » répondit John.

Mycroft donna un seul hochement de tête avant d’appuyer sur un bouton et fit s’afficher une photo sur le mur. La photo montrait un homme d’une bonne vingtaine d’années, peut-être au début de la trentaine, avec de sombres cheveux blonds et une épaisse cicatrice qui courrait de son sourcil gauche jusqu’à sa joue.

« Reconnaissez-vous cette personne ? »

John fixa cet homme pendant un moment, inclinant la tête avant de la secouer. « Non. Non je ne pense pas. »

« Voici Sébastien Moran, » répondit Mycroft. « Commandant en second de Moriarty et d’après les commérages, son amant de longue date. »

« Okay… » dit John d’une voix qui s’estompait.

« Cet homme était celui qui tenait un fusil de sniper en direction de votre cœur, » continua Mycroft. « Il vous avait dans son viseur et n’aurait pas hésité à tirer. »

John savait qu’un sniper avait été placé pour lui, mais l’entendre dire par Mycroft avec en plus cette photo faisait tourner sa tête et le rendit momentanément malade. « D’accord, » il marmonna.

« Lorsque Sherlock… était absent, » dit calmement Mycroft, « il fut capturé par une cellule terroriste en lien avec Moriarty. Il leur fut livré en échange d’argent et il devint le prisonnier de Moran. »

John sentit son nœud à l’estomac grossir ; en regardant le visage colérique de cet homme sur la photo il savait que Sherlock n’avait pas été invité à une thé party.

« Tenez-vous prêt pour la prochaine image, John, » Dit doucement Mycroft, sa main tremblant légèrement alors qu’il soupirait et pressait le bouton se détournant de la photo.

John ne reconnut par l’image tout d’abord, il était presque inconcevable que cette chose sur la photo puisse être un être humain et encore moins Sherlock Holmes. Il était émacié, ses côtes visibles au travers de la peau pâle lui donnaient l’air d’un prisonnier de guerre avec seulement des haillons autours de ses hanches pour le protéger de la crasse sur le sol du quelconque enfer dans lequel il était détenu. John eut un haut-le-cœur, ses yeux s’agrandissant alors qu’il observait le visage de Sherlock, reconnaissant à peine son meilleur ami derrière un rideau de boucles entremêlées atteignant ses épaules et les hématomes noirs et bleus qui parsemaient son visage.

« Pourquoi ? » S’étrangla John, « Pourquoi vous me montrez ça ? »

« J’ai besoin que vous compreniez, » Répondit Mycroft. « J’ai besoin que vous voyiez, voyiez ce que Sherlock a traversé… pour vous sauver vous et les personnes qu’il aimait. »

« Je n’ai pas voulu ça ! » Cria John, voulant agiter violemment et rageusement ses bras. « Je n’ai pas voulu qu’il soit blessé ! »

« Je sais… Je sais, » acquiesça Mycroft. « Mon frère a une certaine… relation avec vous qui signifie le monde pour lui. Il préfèrerait fondre dans l’acide plutôt que l’admettre mais je peux le voir derrière sa façade. Il a besoin de vous John. Maintenant plus jamais. »

« Mais… Il me rejette. Il ne me parlera pas. Il ne mange pas, dors à peine, il n’a pas résolu une affaire depuis plus d’une semaine, » divagua John. « Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ? »

Mycroft s’éclaircit la gorge et regarda ailleurs pendant un moment. « Je nierai toute connaissance de cette conversation, mais puis-je parler franchement ? »

John acquiesça bêtement, son esprit empli de question mais incapable d’en formuler une seule.

« Mon frère aime croire qu’il est un sociopathe mais il ne l’ait point. C'est un garçon vulnérable dans le corps d’un homme. Il a besoin de sentir de l’amour et qu'on lui rappelle qu’il y a du bon dans ce monde et qu’il a vécu cette souffrance pour une raison. Il a besoin d’être remercié et récompensé pour cette torture et cette angoisse qu’il a traversé. » Mycroft détourna le regard et ensuite le baissa en direction de ses chaussures. « J’ai tendance à penser que vous êtes l’homme de la situation. »

« Est-ce qu’il a été… ? » Commença John, incapable de finir sa phrase. Le plus âgé des Holmes soupira tristement et baissa la tête. « Je… Je ne crois pas. Il a été examiné à l’hôpital de part et d’autre et il n’y avait aucun signe de… »

« Merde, » Dit John avec un nouveau haut-le-cœur « Sherlock. »

« Prenez soin de lui, John » Murmura Mycroft, donnant l’impression d’être véritablement au bord des larmes. « Prenez soin de lui, même si j’ai échoué. »

John se releva de son siège les jambes tremblantes, remettant son manteau et tripotant ses boutons pendant un moment avant de s’avancer vers Mycroft et le saisit fermement. Le plus petit homme enroula ses bras autour de Mycroft et le tint dans une prise entre l’embrassade et l’étouffement. « Je suis désolé que vous n’ayez pas pu le sauver, » chuchota John. « Mais je sais que vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez. »

« John… » Hoqueta Mycroft. « Ceci est totalement inconvenant. »

« Fermez-là Mycroft, » Souffla John. « Parfois dans la vie, vous avez besoin d’un câlin. »

« Je n’ai jamais été enlacé de ma vie, » Grommela Mycroft d’un air remarquablement similaire à Sherlock.

« Il y a une première fois à tout. » S’exclaffa John avant de le laisser s’en aller. « Voilà, c’était pas si terrible, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Je vais avoir besoin d’envoyer mon costume au repassage une fois encore, » souffla Mycroft. « J’ai un rendez-vous avec un ministre de la finance espagnol. »

« J’ai un rendez-vous avec votre frère, » Souria John. « Prenez soin de vous, Mycroft. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW Usage de drogue
> 
> Ça va faire mal avant d’aller mieux… mais je vous promets que ça va s’arranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice:  
> Je m'excuse pour ceux qui suivent pour la temps de parution en français.... La vie réelle à été vache avec moi ces derniers temps... les études, les obligations, le voyages et les joies de la maladie qui te cloue une semaine dans un état de semi-coma...  
> Ce chapitre en plus était quasi fini depuis... longtemps...
> 
> Bref.. je vais essayer d'être plus régulière même si à cause d'un événement à venir je risque d'être un peu prise jusqu'à fin juin.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour les deux auteurs ou une critique constructive concernant la traduction ! (ou si vous voyez des fautes, n’hésitez pas à le signaler !)

John couru pratiquement jusqu’à la station de métro après le travail, son esprit bourdonnant de façon déplaisante après sa discussion avec Mycroft qu’il avait rejoué dans sa tête encore et encore. Il n’aurait probablement pas dû aller travailler, ce n’était pas juste envers ses patients d’avoir son esprit focalisé sur autre chose et s’il était honnête avec lui-même, il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir qui il avait vu ou ce qu’il leur avait prescrit.

Le court trajet pour rentrer semblait durer une éternité, et quand le métro atteignit finalement Baker street, John passa au travers de la foule et rentra à la maison en moins de deux minutes. Il eut des difficultés avec ses clés et finalement réussit à passer la porte, montant les marches deux par deux et s’immobilisa lorsqu’il atteignit le haut de l’escalier.

Il réalisa alors qu’il n’avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu’il allait faire ensuite.

Que dirait-il même à Sherlock ? Sherlock lui parlerait-il de son absence ? Repousserait-il John et s’enfermerait dans sa chambre jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient tout deux oublié cela ?

« Putain, » marmonna à voix basse John, alors qu’il poussait la porte pour l’ouvrir et entrait.

Sherlock était allongé sur le sofa, les doigts joints en prière sous son menton et les yeux clos. Les sourcils de John se froncèrent alors qu’il regardait le jeune homme. Sherlock avait traversé tant de choses, et tout ça pour John. Et comment l’avait-il remercié ? Il soupira en se souvenant du jour où Sherlock était apparu dans l’appartement, les yeux grands ouverts et l’air perdu. John l’avait, de rage, poussé au sol, et bien qu’il sût que Sherlock aurait pu l’arrêter à n’importe quel moment, il l’avait laisser faire. Même avec…

Merde.

Même avec la douleur qu’il devait subir, si ces cicatrices étaient partout dans son dos. Et il ne s’était pas plaint une seule fois. Ne jamais laisser quiconque savoir que cela faisait mal. Une vague de colère déferla en John, et il marcha vers la cuisine pour allumer la bouilloire par habitude, posant brutalement deux mugs sur le plan de travail et fit du thé pour lui et Sherlock tressauta lorsqu’il entendit le bruit de la céramique sur le plan de travail, et il ouvrit ses yeux pour regarder John avec un sourcil relevé.

« Tu te sens coupable à propos de quelque chose. Tu as aussi vu trois patients avec de l’eczéma et une souffrant d’allergie au blé, » grommela Sherlock en roulant pour s’asseoir avec un léger tressaillement. « Pourquoi te sens-tu coupable ? Qu’as-tu fait ? »

« Je n’ai rien fait, » John souri. « J’ai juste pensé que tu voudrais du thé. »

« Du thé dans le mug spécial « Meilleur détective au monde » que j’ai volé la dernière fois à Lestrade quand il était ennuyeux. Tu utilise ce mug seulement quand tu te sens coupable comme la fois où tu m’as gardé éveillé avec cette femme croisée avec un singe hurleur avec qui tu avais une relation. »

John ria discrètement et roula des yeux, c’était parfois un cauchemar éveillé de vivre avec l’homme le plus observateur du monde.

 « J’ai vu ton frère aujourd’hui, » mentionna John en tendant à Sherlock son thé et s’assit dans sa chaise.

« Il n’était pas l’allergique au blé, n’est-ce pas ? » railla Sherlock. « Car Mycroft deviendrait définitivement fou s’il ne pouvait pas manger du pain et des sucreries, cet ennuyant gros bouffi. »

« Non. Il m’a kidnappé, » dit John avec un sourire narquois. « Comme d’habitude. »

« Ah, » acquiesça Sherlock.

« Il… euh... Il… merde, » bredouilla John et il posa sa tasse afin de frotter son visage. « Il voulait me parler de toi. »

« Évidemment, » marmonna Sherlock.  « Il n’est pas intéressé par la meilleure façon de désobstruer un intestin ou tirer avec une arme à feu. Je suis la seule option intéressante pour Mycroft. »

« Merci, » grommela John. « En fait il… il a mentionné quelque chose… à propos de la période où tu étais absent. » Les yeux de Sherlock se rétrécirent de colère et John pouvait dire qu’il devrait continuer prudemment alors qu’il s’asseyait de nouveau dans son fauteuil. « Il a… mentionné… Il m’a parlé de… Moran. »

Sherlock donna un coup d’œil rapide sur le côté et déglutit audiblement, en levant sa tasse au niveau de ses lèvre de ses mains tremblantes. « A-Ah, qu’a-t-il dit ? »

« Pas grand-chose, » Mentit John. « Il a dit qu’il était un sniper qui me visait et qu’il a été ton ravisseur durant ton absence… »

« Il n’avait aucun droit ! » Cria Sherlock, jetant le mug détective à travers la pièce jusqu’à ce qu’elle se brise contre le mur. « Cette histoire ne lui appartient pas ! »

« Sherlock, écoute. » Tenta John afin de calmer son ami. « Je t’en prie, calme-toi et écoute-moi. »

« Non. Non John. Ça va trop loin. Je ne peux… Je ne peux pas ! » cria-t-il, s’arrêtant pour regarder John avant de fuir en direction de sa chambre et de claquer la porte. John pu seulement bouger et le poursuivit mais il était trop tard, la porte était close et verrouillée de l’intérieur.

 

________________________________________

 

Sherlock retira la boîte en bois de sous le plancher et fit courir ses doigts à travers le couteux couvercle vernis. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu’il tentait de l’ouvrir et il lui fallut trois tentatives avant qu’il ne parvienne à l’ouvrir d’un petit coup et regarder son contenu.

Des aiguilles, de la gaze, un garrot et une bouteille de cocaïne de haute qualité reposaient à l’intérieur et semblaient appeler Sherlock qui agit par mémoire musculaire uniquement et se mit rapidement à remplir la seringue d’une dose. Le détective pouvait entendre John taper sur la porte et demander à Sherlock de le laisser entrer mais il n’écoutait pas, il pouvait seulement entendre le chant de sirène de la drogue qui le suppliait d’être dans ses veines et de l’emmener loin de la terrible monotonie de la vie de tous les jours qui constitue un tel échec.

Sherlock cala son dos contre la tête de lit et chercha une veine, celles de son bras était ruinées après des années d’injections mais il parvint à trouver un seul point d’entrer dans son aine qui pulsait avec besoin. Sherlock exerça une pression sur sa veine, l’observant alors qu’elle s’appuyait contre la surface et planta rapidement la fine aiguille dans sa peau, sentant l’égratignure de la pointe effilée. Sherlock siffla alors que la drogue liquide était poussée dans son système sanguin, sa tête tomba en arrière contre la tête de lit en relâchant son emprise sur l’aiguille et il l’entendit faire un bruit sourd contre le plancher. Les bruits de Londres se dissolvaient complétement en un néant alors que la cocaïne submergeait son cerveau et le laissa flottant au dessus de lui-même.

« Sherlock ! Sherlock ouvre la porte ! » Cria John, martelant rageusement la porte avant de poser son front contre le bois froid. « Je t’en prie ! »

Un bruit sourd venant de l’intérieur brisa le silence de la chambre de Sherlock inquiétant immédiatement John ; au moins lorsque Sherlock était partit dans sa chambre il pouvait entendre du mouvement mais maintenant il n’y avait plus rien. Un vide sonore laissa John avec un sentiment de malaise envahissant son estomac tandis qu’il s’éloignait de la porte en faisant un pas en arrière et jetant son épaule contre le bois, l’entendant craquer mais elle ne s’ouvrit pas à cause du verrou. John grimaça face à la douleur de sa mauvaise épaule avant de réessayer une dernière fois, plus fort que le premier, fendant complétement la porte et qui s’ouvrit largement assez pour qu’il puisse voir Sherlock effondré au sol près de son lit. Le plus jeune était dans sa chemise rouge moulante et dans un sous-vêtement qu’il avait légèrement roulé dans le but de trouver une veine. John parcouru tristement du regard son meilleur ami et se pencha, récupérant prudemment l’aiguille usagée et la posa hors de portée. Il retourna aux côtés de Sherlock et ouvrit chacun de ses yeux prudemment.

« Peux-tu m’entendre ? » Demanda John, passant rapidement en revu sa formation de docteur et s’occupant de Sherlock.

« John, » Murmura Sherlock, un sourire à moitié endormi aux lèvres. « John ? »

« Oui c’est moi, tête de bite, » siffla John. « Allez viens, on va te mettre ailleurs que sur le sol. »

Sherlock tenta sans grande conviction de se dégager de l’étreinte de John mais il fut rapidement maîtrisé et levé jusqu’à ce qu’il soit allongé sur le lit avec sa tête contre le torse de John et son dos à l’abri dans ses bras. Les deux hommes demeurèrent silencieux, le seul bruit était l’occasionnel passage de voitures devant la maison et leurs respiration combinées.

« Je suis désolée d’avoir rechuté, » Chuchota Sherlock après un long silence. « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été plus fort. »

« Chut, » l’apaisa John, une main frottant de bas en haut la colonne vertébrale proéminente de Sherlock. « Tu vas bien, tout va bien maintenant. »

« Tu veux savoir ce qui s’est passé en Serbie… Je sais que tu veux savoir mais… J’en suis incapable. Pas encore. » soupira tristement Sherlock, ses mots étaient indistincts du fait de la drogue dans son système. « C’est... Il y avait beaucoup de… C’est encore assez vif. »

« Je comprends, » Souri John de façon rassurante malgré le fait que Sherlock ne puisse pas le voir. « Je comprends mieux que la plupart. Quand on m’a tiré dessus je ne voulais pas en parler du tout. Je suis là si tu veux parler et même si tu ne le fais pas… Je ne t’y forcerai pas mais on ne peut pas faire ça, » il fit des gestes vers l’entrejambe de Sherlock avant de la ramener vers lui. « Les drogues. Je ne te laisserai pas te ruiner avec cette merde. »

« Oui John, » Murmura Sherlock. 

« Maintenant dors, » Chuchota John. « Je te ferai quelque chose à manger pour quand tu te réveilleras.

________________________________________

John se réveilla de son rêve en gémissant, essayant d’étirer ses bras mais les trouva encombrés d’un détective consultant endormi. Il fronça les sourcils en baissant son regard vers l’homme dans ses bras. Sherlock semblait si paisible dans son sommeil, plus jeune d’une certaine façon et John ne put s’empêcher de lever une main pour gentillement dégager les boucles de Sherlock de son front. Les paupières de Sherlock papillonnèrent et sa bouche se releva dans un gentil sourire, et John retira rapidement sa main, se sentant incroyablement embarrassé de se réveiller dans un lit avec un autre homme. Son visage rougit tandis qu’il déplaçait ses hanches sous le poids étouffant des jambes de Sherlock qui s’étaient emmêlées avec les siennes durant la nuit, et il sentit une bien trop familière dureté faisant pression contre sa hanche. Il jura silencieusement et racla sa gorge bruyamment, essayant de réveiller Sherlock pour qu’ils puissent passer à la gênante conversation qu’ils devaient avoir pour sûr, mais Sherlock soupira seulement dans son sommeil et agrippa plus fermement le T-shirt de John, sa tête s’enfouissant plus profondément dans le creux du cou de John.

« Sherlock ? » murmura-t-il, secouant doucement le brun et essayant de bouger son bras de sous l’homme plus jeune. Les sourcils de Sherlock se froncèrent et il gémit dans son sommeil, son emprise sur John se raffermissant jusqu’à ce que John soit sûre que ses phalanges avaient blanchit. Il reconnut les signes d’un cauchemar et releva sa main vers les cheveux de Sherlock, faisant courir ses doigts au travers des douces mèches jusqu’à ce que Sherlock se calme. Lorsque la respiration de Sherlock se fut stabilisée de nouveau, John pressa doucement sa main contre le flan du plus jeune et le poussa, le retourna et bougeait pour s’extirper du lit quand il entendit Sherlock parlait derrière lui.

 

« Si tu compte filer en douce, John, préfererais-tu que je prétende être toujours endormi ? » railla Sherlock, frottant ce qu’il restait de son sommeil de ses yeux et grimaçant à cause du mal de tête qui faisait son chemin.

John déglutit et ria nerveusement, se tournant pour regarder l’homme qui était en train de presser le bout de ses doigts contre ses tempes avec une force qui certainement ne faisait qu’exacerber la douleur dans sa tête. « Je n’allais pas filer en douce. Je me levais. Comme je le fais toujours. Ce n’est pas un crime de sortir du lit avant 8 heure du matin, Sherlock, » se défendit-il, se forçant à garder un contact visuel avec l’homme en question.

Sherlock fit un sourire narquois face au mensonge de John alors qu’il ébouriffait le bazar qu’étaient ses boucles avec ses doigts. « Si tu le dis, John. Est-ce que l’on a des antidouleurs ? Ma tête me lance. »

John prit une profonde inspiration tandis que le souvenir de la nuit dernière traversa son esprit de nouveau. Il secoua légèrement sa tête et sortit de la pièce, revenant avec un verre d’eau et deux ibuprofènes. Il se tint à côte du lit et regarda Sherlock avaler les pilules et l’eau en même temps, ses doigts se serrant et se desserrant à ses côtés alors qu’il pensait à ce qu’il avait besoin de dire.

« Écoute, Sherlock, je pense que l’on devrait parler de la nuit dernière… » Marmonna-t-il principalement pour lui-même, juste au moment où son téléphone et celui de Sherlock vibrèrent simultanément. Il fronça les sourcils avec contrariété à la vue de l’écran éclairé, choisissant de l’ignorer et de continuer son discours quand Sherlock saisit son téléphone sur la table de nuit et lut le message à voix haute, ses yeux pétillants. Il sauta hors du lit et passa John, sa migraine oubliée, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec panache et disparu en la passant, il passa sa tête au travers une seconde plus tard.

« Ne m’as-tu pas entendu ? Nous avons une affaire, John ! Prends ton manteau ! »

John fixa la silhouette qui s’en allait avec un mélange de colère et de résignation dans son regard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW plus de discussion à propos des cicatrices et de torture  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note des auteurs :  
> Pauvre Sherlock. Nous sommes si cruelles.
> 
> Note de la traductrice :  
> Bon, ça y est je devrais pouvoir poster des chapitres plus régulièrement maintenant !  
> Bonne lecture !

Sherlock se balança précairement sur l’une des hautes poutres suspendues à travers le hangar abandonnée avec la grâce d’un artiste de cirque. Il se déplaçait latéralement sans un seul tremblement en atteignant le nid d’oiseaux dans le plafond et attrapa les papiers qui avaient étaient intégrés parmi les branches et différentes brindilles. L’air suffisant, il regarda en bas vers le Yard et John qui le fixait nerveusement. « Je vous l’avais dit. »

« Ouais, t’es un vrai génie. Tu peux descendre maintenant s’il te plaît ? » paniqua John. « Je sais pas pourquoi tu pouvais pas juste attendre que les pompiers amènent les échelles. »

« Le temps, John ! » se moqua Sherlock. « Le temps presse ! »

Le cœur de John faisait un bruit sourd dans son thorax quand il regardait en l’air vers Sherlock ; Il essayait désespérément de ne pas penser à son meilleur ami se tenant sur le rebord de Bart mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de retourner vers cet horrible jour où son monde s’est écroulé. Regardant Sherlock redescendre, John pris de petites inspirations et se força à se détendre mais se tendit immédiatement quand il vit le morceau de métal rouillé accroché à la poutre. « Sherlock ! Fais att- » s’écria-t-il mais il était trop tard. 

Le métal trancha au travers de la fine chemise en soie de Sherlock et la déchira d’une épaule à l’autre. Un mince filet cramoisi commença à tâcher le tissu avant de couler sur le sol et de créer une flaque autour de Sherlock qui cligna des yeux rapidement avant de se tourner pour regarder John avec une totale surprise.

John bougea avant que son cerveau ne réagisse, saisissant Sherlock par la taille avant que le plus grand homme ne s’effondre et ne devienne un tas sans os. John cria à l’aide, il fut reconnaissant quand il vit Donovan et Lestrade courir vers lui avec un kit médical portable qu’ils gardaient sur les scènes de crimes ( _surtout lorsque Sherlock était impliqué. Il avait tendance à se jeter de lui-même sans réfléchir face au danger.)_

« Stupide enfoiré, » dit John d’une voix apaisante, aidant Sherlock à s’asseoir avant d’essayer de se déplacer derrière lui pour avoir une meilleure vue. Il avait atteint son côté avant que le détective ne s’éloigne désespérémment et ne tourne sa peau endommagée hors de la vue de John. John lui jeta un regard furieux et secoua sa tête. « Ne commence pas, j’ai besoin de t’ausculter. »

« Vais bien, » insista Sherlock, se dégageant sans remord de John « Juste une égratignure. »

« Alors laisse-moi voir, » répliqua John, anxieux, espérant du support de la part de Lestrade

« Ça vaut sans doute mieux, John en a vu des pires, » Sourit Lestrade. « Laisse le juste jeter un coup d’œil. »

« Vous ne m’écoutez pas ! » cria Sherlock, faisant sursauter Donovan qui laissa tomber ses bras. « Je veux que personne ne me touche ! »

John frotta son visage et expira. « Sherlock… »

« Ne m’oblige pas à t’immobiliser, » plaisanta Lestrade.

« J’aimerais bien te voir essayer, » gronda méchamment Sherlock, son regard furieux transperçant le visage de Greg.

« D’accord, calmons-nous tous. Il y a bien trop de testostérone dans ce bâtiment, » Se moqua Sally en roulant des yeux. « Ton dos est ouvert et je devine que c’est la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas d’attention médicale puisque cela ne t’a jamais dérangé avant. J’ai vu John enlever des échardes de bois de ton pied au milieu de Regent’s park et je t’ai regardé frotter ton cul avec de la pommade après que cet arnaqueur de docteur jouant les sorciers ait mis des orties dans ton caleçon. Tu n’es pas vraiment timide. »

« Bien joué, détective, » cracha Sherlock bien qu’il était assez impressionné par la capacité d’observation de Sally. Peut-être n’était-elle pas complétement la plébéienne qu’il avait crut qu’elle était à l’origine.

« Donc, que dirais-tu que je parte et récupère une veste et la mette sur ton dos ? Après tu pourras rentrer chez toi et faire ce que tu as besoin en privé, okay ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant qui flirtait avec l’arrogance.

« Si tu le dois, » Soupira Sherlock. « Dépêche-toi. »

Sally acquiesça et se leva ; ayant mit la main sur l’une de ces vestes fluorescentes de police elle retourna aux côtés de Sherlock avant de l’ouvrir et de faire un pas en arrière. Ses yeux s’attardèrent sur les omoplates de Sherlock dans le tissu déchiré et elle réussit juste à cacher le glapissement choqué. Elle ne put en revanche cacher le regard de terreur absolu dans ses yeux qui fut vu par Greg et John. Sally baissa les yeux et donna un bref hochement de tête avant de s’en aller vers la foule d’officiers de police. Elle s’arrêta à mi-chemin et regarda derrière tristement, secouant la tête avant de continuer son trajet.

« Bien, rentrons à la maison. Lève-toi. » John sourit d’une façon qu’il espérait rassurante mais son cœur battait à tout rompre ; la façon dont Sally avait regardé le dos de Sherlock lui donnait un terrible pressentiment sur ce qu’il pourrait éventuellement trouver s’il avait la chance de voir toutes les blessures de Sherlock sous la lumière.

Le trajet en taxi pour rentrer à Baker Street sembla durer une éternité, avec Sherlock frissonnant sur la banquette arrière tandis que la main de John reposait sur celle de Sherlock dans un geste de réconfort. Les yeux de Sherlock bougèrent vers le haut en direction de ceux de John et il prit une profonde et tremblante inspiration tout en se tordant pour entrelacer leurs doigts, les serrant fermement et les tint jusqu’à ce que la voiture arrive enfin devant l’appartement.

John s’avança en premier, peu disposé à laisser la main de Sherlock mais il devait ouvrir la porte et payer le conducteur. En les serrant une dernière fois, il relâcha les doigts de Sherlock avec un sourire désolé et tint la porte ouverte pour le détective.

« Vas-y, je vais payer et te rejoindre en haut, » Dit-il doucement, posant doucement une main sur l’épaule de Sherlock alors qu’il le dépassait avec un hochement de tête.

John paya le conducteur de taxi et le remercia, prenant un moment pour se reprendre sur le pas de la porte avant de rentrer, essayant de trouver comment s’occuper de Sherlock. Il savait qu’il y avait quelque chose que Sherlock lui cachait ; il avait eu un aperçu quelques nuit auparavant mais il ne l’avait pas bien vu. La réaction de Sally l’avait affolé d’une manière ou d’une autre, et il craignait d’en avoir une similaire et Sherlock ne le croirait plus jamais pour quoique ce soit de personnel de nouveau. La dernière chose qu’il voulait c’était de gâcher la relation déjà abimée qu’ils avaient.

En montant les escaliers, il réfléchissait à la meilleure approche de la situation. La blessure que Sherlock avait subit dans le hangar necessitait définitivement un traitement ; il avait vu le sang sur le sol en aidant Sherlock à se tenir debout, et l’état de la poutre sur laquelle il s’était accroché. Il soupira en atteignant le haut des marches et vit Sherlock assis sur le sofa, la tête entre les mains. Il décida d’aller droit au but, mais prit une approche douce.

En marchant vers le sofa, John racla sa gorge doucement et s’assit à côté du brun, qui jouait nerveusement avec les manches de sa veste. Une main se leva vers celle de Sherlock, la tirant loin de son visage, ainsi il put voir des yeux écarquillés et paniqués.

« Sherlock, je sais qu’il y a quelque chose que tu me cache depuis un mois, et je ne vais pas te demander pourquoi. Tu as probablement tes raisons et je les respecte peu importe ce qui te rends… inquiet à propos de certaines choses mais… » les sourcils de Sherlock se froncèrent de mécontentement à ces mots, mais il demeura silencieux alors que John continuait, « mais je dois nettoyer ta blessure. Le métal sur lequel tu t’es coupé était rouillé et si la coupure s’infecte, il y aura plus de personnes et non seulement moi à qui tu devras… »

John laissa sa phrase en suspend, ne sachant pas comment la finir sans bouleverser Sherlock. Sherlock semblait comprendre néanmoins et acquiesça de façon infime, ses yeux brillaient et un frisson courrait le long de sa colonne vertébrale à la pensée de John voyant son dos.

Sherlock se redressa un peu et fit glisser avec précaution la veste empruntée et sa propre veste de costume ruinée de ses épaules, grimaçant alors que le tissu collait au sang et tirait sur la chair endommagée. « Salle de bain ? » demanda-t-il doucement, se levant et attendant que John parte le premier. Ses yeux avaient trouvé une tâche sur le sol et il se focalisait dessus, incapable de croiser le regard de John tandis que le blondinet se levait, tendant avec précaution une main et s’attendant à ce que Sherlock la rejette avec une moquerie. A sa grande surprise (et soulagement) Sherlock prit la main offerte et fut mené dans la salle de bain par John, qui le fit s’asseoir sur la rabat des toilettes tandis qu’il attrapait le kit de premier soin bien utilisé sous le lavabo, gardant ses yeux loin du dos de Sherlock jusqu’à ce qu’il ait à le regarder, essayant ainsi de soulager l’inconfort de Sherlock.

Des larmes tombaient constamment sur les joues de Sherlock maintenant, sa respiration s’accélérait chaque seconde qui passait alors qu’il essayer de la contrôler. Il savait ce qu’il allait se passer lorsque John verra les marques ; il serra dégouté, il ne sera plus jamais capable de regarder Sherlock de nouveau et, aussi infimes les chances avaient été auparavant, cela ruinerait toute chance que quoique ce soit n’arrive entre eux deux dans le futur.

Il sentit la panique monter, et l’écrasant besoin d’être malade alors qu’il voyait John à genoux sur le sol devant lui, les yeux brillant d’inquiétude et de ce que Sherlock pensait être de l’affection. Il ferma les yeux fermement et respira profondément pendant quelques secondes jusqu’à ce que le besoin ait diminué, et il tressaillit quand les doigts de John commencèrent leur travail sur les boutons de sa chemise. Quand la chemise fut doucement retirée de ses épaules, et que Sherlock était torse-nu, John mis ses mains sur les deux côtés du visage de Sherlock et le tint immobile alors que Sherlock essayait de regarder ailleurs, ne voulant pas voir la pitié dans les yeux de John. Ce qu’il vit lorsqu’il releva les yeux fit sauter un battement à son cœur ; l’expression sur le visage de John était tout sauf de la pitié. Il y avait une détermination dans ses yeux qui fit se coincer l’air la gorge de Sherlock.

« Je veux que tu m’entendes maintenant, Sherlock. Il n’y a rien, _rien_ qui qui puisse me faire ressentir de dégout envers toi. Tu es brillant et incroyable et peu importe ce qu’il t’est arrivé, » La voix de john se brisa avec des larmes contenues alors que ses doigts commençaient à faire des caresses au travers des boucles qui pendaient sur ses oreilles, « ce qui t’a été _fait_ … tu sera toujours mon meilleur ami ; Il n’y a rien que nous ne pouvons pas faire si nous sommes ensembles, et nous _allons_ surmonter cela. Okay ? »

Sherlock étouffa un sanglot tandis que John parlait, réaliser qu’il avait marmonner des mots tels « dégoûté » et « horrible » fit s’accélérer sa respiration et une douleur monta dans son torse. Il acquiesça les mots de John, fermant ses yeux aux toucher rassurant dans ses cheveux, et les gardât fermés alors qu’il sentait John marcher autour de lui vers son dos.

Il eut un moment d’atroce silence au cours duquel aucun d’eux ne bougea, et ensuite une expiration tremblante venant de John alors qu’il prenait un vêtement doux et propre et l’imbiba d’eau tiède, et ensuite il le tapota avec hésitation sur la vilaine écorchure sur les omoplates de Sherlock pour nettoyer le sang séché. Il la sécha, soulagé de voir que ce n’était pas aussi profond que ce qu’il avait pensait à l’origine, et retira le couvercle de l’antiseptique.

« Ça pourrait piquer, tu devrais peut-être t’agripper à quelque chose, » prévint John, surprit quand Sherlock tendit le bras en arrière et agrippa la main non dominante de John. John la serra, et maladroitement, commença à tamponner l’antiseptique avec une main, grimaçant de sympathie quand il sentait l’emprise de Sherlock sur ses doigts se raffermir.

« Okay ? » Demanda-t-il, soulagé quand Sherlock acquiesça, mais se sentant coupable quand il réalisa qu’il allait avoir besoin de récupérer sa main pour la suite. « Euh, Sherlock ? » marmonna-t-il, retirant sa main en serrant légèrement la sienne. « Juste pour une minute, j’ai juste besoin de mettre un pansement dessus. »

Sherlock acquiesça et laissa partir la main de John, ses doigts picotants suite au contact. John plaça le pansement sur la coupure et le colla doucement, et il se leva pour ranger le kit, avant de racler sa gorge gauchement et tendit sa main de nouveau. Sherlock la prit avec des doigts tremblants et se leva, laissant John le guider hors de la salle de bain en direction des escaliers.

« Bien, donc, repose toi un peu. Je viendrai la contrôler dans la matinée pour être sûr qu’elle guérit bien. » John se tourna pour partir et se diriger vers les escaliers, quand Sherlock tira sur sa main et baissa son regard vers là où leurs mains étaient jointes.

« Reste ? Reste avec moi ce soir ? Je… » murmura-t-il, d’une petite voix, « Je dors bien mieux quand tu es avec moi. Tu veux bien ? »

John souri et fit un pas vers la chambre de Sherlock, tirant le détective derrière lui.

John se réveilla dans l’obscurité, et dans une étrange sensation de contentement alors qu’il essayait de bouger et trouva ses doigts entremêles avec ceux de Sherlock encore une fois. Le détective s’était endormi sur son ventre, une main tordue sous lui et l’autre près de son visage tenant celle de John fermement. Il faisait face à John, et alors que les yeux de John s’habituaient aux pénombres, John remarqua à nouveau à quel point il semblait plus jeune quand il dormait, tout comme la première fois qu’ils avaient dormis l’un à côté de l’autre. Il se déplaça pour s’asseoir à côté de Sherlock, résigné à l’idée de ne pas dormir plus et regarda le dos à présent exposé de Sherlock.

Les cicatrices le recouvraient de ses omoplates jusqu’au bas de son dos, et John sentit ses yeux piquer encore à la pensée de la douleur que Sherlock avait dû endurer. Il assuma que c’était Moran qui était devenu créatif avec sa lame, probablement en essayant d’extirper des informations de Sherlock, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il avait découpé ce motif spécifique. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Sherlock, et il n’osait pas aller demander à Microft à ce propos, Sherlock l’apprendrait surement. Peut-être qu’un jour Sherlock serait capable de lui dire, mais jusque là, John ne soulèvera pas la question.

Se penchant légèrement vers le brun, John laissa ses yeux errer sur l’étendue de peau, toujours magnifique pour lui malgré les cicatrices. Il pouvait voir pourquoi Sherlock avait été réticent à l’idée de laisser quiconque voir, mais il souhaitait encore que Sherlock se soit confier à lui plus tôt. Plus il y pensait, plus cela devenait clair pour lui malgré tout. Sherlock avait répété des mots hier alors que John nettoyait sa blessure, « horrible », « dégoûtant, », qui devaient être ce que Moran lui disait, ce avec quoi il se moquait de lui alors que sa lame mordait au travers de sa peau. Il voulait faire tout ce qu’il pouvait pour que Sherlock croit au fait que ces mots ne s’appliquaient pas, et ne s’appliqueraient jamais, à lui aux yeux de John.

Avant qu’il ne réalise ce qu’il faisait, John se retrouva en train de tendre la main pour tracer de ses doigts les marques rougies avec révérence, en bas de la courbe de la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock, sentant chaque bosse de sa colonne alors qu’il faisait son chemin vers le bas en direction de son derrière. Il était tellement pris dans ses mouvements qu’il ne remarqua pas le moment où tout le corps de Sherlock se tendit sous son toucher tandis que le détective se réveillait, sa respiration rapide et bruyante dans le silence de la petite pièce.

_Elles ressemblent à des ailes._

John fronça des sourcils, une profonde ride forcée entre ses yeux alors qu’il leva la tête pour avoir une meilleure vue, entendant de petits gémissements s’échappant des lèvres de Sherlock.

_La main de John se figea, son doigt effleurant à peine la peau chaude dessous. « Sherlock ? » Murmura-t-il. Le détective poussa un petit cri aigu et ferma ses yeux avec force face à la honte qu’il éprouvait d’être aussi pathétique, si désespérément nécessiteux et brisé. John se lança dans l’action et plaça ses bras autour de la taille de Sherlock, le piégeant un peu sous son poids afin d’éviter que le plus jeune ne parte à toute vitesse dans la panique. « Chuuut, ça va. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. »_

« Tu. Ne. Comprend. Pas » sanglota Sherlock, butant sur chaque mot, éclatant en sanglots alors qu’il essayer de reprendre son souffle.

« Alors dis-moi. Fais-moi comprendre, » supplia John, mettant une main sous le menton de Sherlock et le releva afin de pouvoir établir un contact visuel en dépit des larmes de Sherlock.

« Je suis peut-être du côté des anges, » chuchota Sherlock, ses yeux embués de larmes et presque bleu clairs tandis qu’il faisait une citation à John,  « mais ne pense pas une seule seconde que je sois  l’un d’entre eux. »

John cligna des yeux, sa frustration évidente. « Je ne… Je ne comprends toujours pas. »

« Je ne savais pas… Je ne savais pas, » Sherlock secoua sa tête, « il avait une oreillette. »

« Qui ? » Demanda John, ses yeux écarquillés devenaient de plus en plus larges tandis que Sherlock chuchotait le seul nom qui pouvait provoquer un frisson dans son dos.

« Moriarty. »


End file.
